It is already known to use a transmission medium, for example a public telephone network, to transfer digital information on the construction of various dental products. With the aid of the information transfer, a dentist, dental technician, etc., can, in this case, request a machining site to produce a given dental product. It is also known to produce dental caps, dental bridge parts, etc., centrally, these being made of titanium or other tissue-compatible material. The production, which generally involves the milling of titanium material, is relatively complicated and requires complex technology which may not be available to the client. The product in question can, in this case, be regarded as a semi-finished product and returned to the client for further handling. For example, the client may coat the product in question with a ceramic material forming an onlay corresponding to a replacement tooth or the like.
The transfer of information to the central machining site is effected by an information loop which can include machining data, address data for the sender and the recipient, desired delivery date, etc.
It is already known, in the case of implants intended to become incorporated in the dentine, to provide the implant with a thin plasma layer of ceramic material which is intended to facilitate the incorporation of the implant into the dentine. It is thus already known to use plasma spray installations in conjunction with implants of this type.